


Will You Be My Canadian Girl?

by FoalFiend



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: All Human, College AU, F/F, Fluff, LaF and Perry Cameo, Laura and Kirsch are Siblings, Oneshot, Slight OOC Carmilla, no supernatural, speedwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoalFiend/pseuds/FoalFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura meets the Austrian Exchange student who is surprisingly bold. And she is awkward. </p>
<p>Based on how my friend and her husband met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Canadian Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick story I wrote to tease my friend.

This marked the third week in a row that Laura was late to class. She rushed to her evening intro to philosophy, knowing that while the professor didn’t mind if she was late, she could still miss some information if she didn’t hurry. _This is totally what I get for volunteering with the kids at the daycare._ She thought forcefully.

She jammed her shoulder into the door of the small lecture hall, and pushed it open. The professor was already writing on the board up front, and Laura began to scan the seats for an open spot.

Perry and LaFontaine were both in the front of the class, probably at Perry’s insistence. LaF seemed to be more occupied with watching their childhood friend than the professor. Normally, Laura would try to snag to spot next to them, but someone from one of the fraternities had already claimed that spot.

Glancing around the class, Laura quickly realized only one spot was open: Right next to the exchange student from Austria-or was it Germany?-Laura wasn’t sure.

The girl had long dark hair, falling in natural curls around her shoulders. Her eyes were locked on the professor, who was beginning a lecture on Cadmus.

Laura nervously went to sit down beside the girl, hoping not to distract her from the Professor. From the previous classes, Laura had noticed the girl was clearly enraptured by the professor. As she settled her laptop onto the table, dark eyes glanced at her, before returning to the front.

Half an hour into the class, Laura heard the brunette beside her whispering something in German as she took a few notes. Laura recognized the language, but had only taken a single semester in high school so was left without any idea what her neighbor was saying.

Once the class was over, Laura began to pack up. She realized that her neighbor was watching her as she did so. A thin blush appeared along Laura’s cheeks, and she nearly dropped her laptop.

Quickly, she finished packing it into her bag, saying a quick “Bye!” To the girl before retreating out the door.

Laura was looking around for LaFontaine and Perry when she realized someone was standing by her shoulder. Turning, she found her companion from philosophy. “Oh, hi” Laura greeted.

“Hey.” There was a bit of an accent on the single word. “Drink?”

“What?”

The dark brunette pointed to the soda machine that was against the wall beside them. Laura took another second before “Oh! Yeah-I mean sure-that’d be nice-” She was about to ramble more, but stopped when the girl began to insert money into the machine. She glanced at Laura for a moment, but then hit one of the buttons randomly.

A Dr. Pepper dropped out of the bottom of the machine. She leaned down, picking up the bottle before holding it out to Laura. _How does someone have pretty fingers?_

Laura reached out. “Thank you, you didn’t have to.”

Slowly, she received a nod. “I know.”

“I’m sorry but-I don’t actually know your name-”

“Carmilla”

“Sorry?” Laura didn’t catch the name.

Carmilla repeated it.

“Caramel?” Laura was confused, but thought that was what she’d said.

She got a shake of the head. Reaching into her backpack, the German speaker pulled out a piece of paper and pen, quickly writing down the name before handing it to Laura. “Carmilla-oh I’m sorry. I just got distracted I guess-my Dad said I’ll just be wandering in my own head when I should be listening and well I guess that happens when you see something-” Laura closed her mouth slowly, blushing and looking to the ground. “It’s nice to meet you, Carmilla.” This time, she spoke more quietly.

“It’s alright, cutie.” The blush deepened. “I wanted to go on a date. With you.”

“With me?” The girl who she barely knew, and whose name was butchered by Laura, wanted to go on a date. With her. Tiny Laura. The freshman.

Her eyes looked back up at Carmilla, and she saw the focus that lingered in her gaze. It was much like how she had been focused on the professor, like she was viewing something that she wanted to absorb completely and know every aspect of. Laura realized she was staring at Carmilla just as much as Carmilla was staring at her. “I-yeah-we could. I mean, sure!” Laura started to search her bag for her phone. “Let me just get your number-”

They both watched as Laura’s phone dropped against the tile. “Oops” She whispered. The flip phone just laid there for several moments. Before Laura reached down to fetch it, Carmilla had already knelt, picking it up off the ground. She held it out to Laura.

Thankfully, that was the last of Laura’s embarrassing moments during the exchange. She actually felt proud of herself-for the moment.

After Carmilla left, Laura looked down at the soda in her hand. _I don’t even like Dr. Pepper…_

* * *

Almost immediately after she arrived home, Laura discovered a text on her phone.

**Unknown:**  When should we have a date?

**Laura:**  Carmilla?

**Carmilla:**  Or Caramel

Laura instantly started blushing at the reply. Her brother, Kirsch, caught her eye, and she scrambled towards her bedroom. Laura would much rather stew in her embarrassment in private than have her brother questioning her about it.

**Laura:**  Are you free on Saturday?

**Carmilla:**  Yes. Is there a film you like?

**Laura:**  I like films.

**Laura:**  I mean, you can pick.

**Carmilla:**  Surprise then. I can pick you up for dinner at 6:30, alright?

**Laura:**  Sure! Great! Cya then!

**Carmilla:**  …

**Laura:**  ?

**Carmilla:**  I don’t know where you live.

Laura groaned, falling back on her pillow. Apparently, even texting was problematic at the moment. She quickly typed out her address, and then said goodbye to Carmilla.

Hopefully the date wouldn’t go  _too_  badly.

* * *

Kirsch watched as his little sister ran back and forth between her bedroom and the bathroom in the small apartment. He was trying to do his homework, since his dad had been pestering him for nearly failing last year. However, watching Laura was much more entertaining.

The first time she came out, she had on jeans and a button up shirt. She had just started to apply some eyeliner when she rushed back, changing her outfit.

Next was the yellow dress with a sprinkling of white dots around the skirt. She managed to finish her eye make up before reconsidering that outfit as well. This time, Kirsch didn’t hold back his laughter.

The final attire she went with was a light white dress with a neck line that hung off one shoulder. She ended up using a little bit of lipstick, and pulling her hair into a loose pony tail. When Kirsch looked at her, he gave a low whistle. “You look nice, L”

Laura gave a small smile. “Uh, thanks.” Her phone buzzed from the coffee table. She quickly picked it up. “I’m going to go.”

Kirsch stood up, stretching. “Well, I’ll walk down with you. I think I should drop by the grocery store.” Kirsch knew full well he was lacking subtly, and Laura’s expression made it clear that she wasn’t thrilled with the idea of him following her down.

He didn’t care.

They both exited the apartment, Laura making sure to lock the door before going down the stairs and out to the parking lot. The apartment complex was right next to a Food Mart, so there were several cars.

Laura looked around for a few moments before she spotted her date. She quickly left Kirsch’s side and began to walk towards a dark Mercedes. Kirsch’s jaw nearly dropped when he saw the woman his little sister was approaching.

Leaning against the passenger door was a woman with tight leather pants and a black  _corset_  of all things. Even in the fading sunlight, Kirsch could see the heavy eyeliner and sharp jawline. She was hot, there was no questioning that. But he could not believe that his sister was going on a date with someone that looked like they could possibly be part of a gang. Or at least dating a mob boss.

The woman held the door open for Laura, and just before Laura ducked into the car, she sent a smile and a wave at Kirsch. It was all he could do to bring his hand up, giving a small wave as the black car left the parking lot.

* * *

 

Dinner was interesting. Laura learned more about Carmilla-she was from a rich family in Austria, German was her first language, she had a younger brother named Will who was attending college in the UK, and was a philosophy major. She was also a year older than Laura.

Laura did share about her childhood as well, about growing up with her brother Kirsch, who was  _technically_  her adoptive brother, but he was adopted when they were both little, so it didn’t matter to her. She also shared her interest in journalism and how she had grown up in town with her Dad.

During all of the stories, Carmilla watching Laura, smiling at her jokes, and joining in some flirtatious banter. And Laura found that Carmilla’s accent was  _incredibly_  attractive.

Really everything about her was. And Carmilla was very polite, refusing to let Laura pay for anything, despite Laura nearly running to the ticket booth in order to get the movie tickets.

When the night was over, Carmilla drove Laura back to the parking lot in front of her apartment building. “Thank you, Carmilla. For taking me out-you really should have let me-”

“Sundance, if you tell me that I should have let you paid one more time, I will be forced to do something about it.”

“Sorry” Laura consented. “But dinner was amazing, and the movie was so funny. I didn’t think that…” She trailed off. Carmilla had leaned towards her in the front of the car.

“What?” Carmilla’s voice was low.

“I don’t remember.” Laura whispered, eyes drifting to her lips.

“May I ask you something?” Carmilla asked. Laura nodded. “Would you be my Canadian girl?”

Laura looked back at Carmilla’s eyes. “Does this mean you have an Austrian one too?”

Carmilla’s chuckle made Laura’s chest feel warm. “No. Just you.” She began to lean across, and Laura also drifted forward.

The kiss was gentle, and Laura reached to take Carmilla’s hand, rubbing small circles on the back of it. Carmilla was hesitant, and Laura realized that she was so much sweeter in personality than her appearance may have suggested.

When Carmilla pulled back for a breath, Laura used her hand to pull her back, making the kiss slightly more intense.

Finally drawing apart, Carmilla kissed Laura’s hand with her lips. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Laura asked.

“For smiling.”

* * *

 

The next month had them holding hands on campus, and twice a week, right after their philosophy class, Carmilla would always walk Laura to her car. They would spend time sitting on the hood of the old Nissan Laura drove, talking about their week with one another. Sometimes the topic would be classes, sometimes friends, and other times they would discuss opportunities for them to go out on another date.

During this time, Laura had neglected to tell her father about Carmilla, or the fact she was actually dating someone. Kirsch hadn’t said much about it either, but Mr. Hollis was certainly noticing a change in his daughter’s behavior. Every couple of days, she would be home later, and later from class. This caused concern in the older man.

Finally, when it was well after 10 on a Thursday, he decided he was going to go searching for his daughter. He knew that she had an evening class around 6, but it always ended by 8, and if Laura was this late…

He didn’t want to think about the possibilities.

Laura was, of course, sitting on the hood of the car, talking to Carmilla. She was showing Carmilla a few pictures she had taken in her photography class, wanting to know what her girlfriend thought. “And this one is of one of the kids from the daycare-Carm are you even listening to me?”

Carmilla was snuggled up against Laura, and she looked at the hazel orbs, a small smile on her lips. “Yes, you took photos of the munchkins.” She then began to trace small patterns on Laura’s jeans. “I could think of prettier things to photograph.”

Laura smiled. “Really? What could that be?”

Before a reply could come, a loud shout interrupted them. “Laura!”

Both of the girls jumped at the sound of Mr. Hollis’s voice, having ignored the sound of the car engine in the parking lot. Carmilla realized that it must’ve been Laura’s father, and quickly tried to back away and establish distance between herself and Laura. In her rush, she managed to fall off the hood of the car.

Laura gasped, leaning to look at the ground. “Carm?” She asked.

“I’m alright” The Austrian replied. She sat up on the ground, her dark hair falling over her face. Carmilla pouted slightly before looking at Laura. “Does this mean you have to go?”

Laura laughed at her date’s expense.  

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I posted a fanfiction, and I hope it was okay. Please leave comments, thoughts and give me a heads up for any typos.   
> You can find me on tumblr as SpartanOfObsession. My friend DrawnInMoonlight was the inspiration for this fic.


End file.
